Semiconductor devices and integrated circuits are formed in semiconductor bodies, e.g. semiconductor substrates including optional semiconductor layer(s) thereon. As an example, processes such as ion implantation, layer deposition and etching allow for introducing functional regions, e.g. n- and p-doped regions and dielectrics into the semiconductor body. Semiconductor devices and integrated circuits are limited with regard to reliability and functionality per chip area. Hence, there is a need for an improved solution.